Marry Christmas
by OneWriterGirlOfficial
Summary: "You're the most challenging, maddening, frustrating person I've ever met, but I love you, Kate. I love you and I will always love you. Always." "I love you, too, Castle." He smiled. "That's Mr. Castle to you." "And it's Mrs. Castle to you," she replied and kissed him gently. - advent calendar FF - Caskett planning their wedding in less than 2 months - please read&review!
1. Setting A Date

_I had this idea for some time now already...and now I finally wrote it down after planning the whole FF for a week. Thank you for your help Evi, Becky, Kathi for helping me by sharing their ideas with me! I dedicate this FF to all of you! Now I will post a chap each day until the big final on Christmas! It's an advent calendar. Have fun reading! _

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**Marry Christmas**

_Chapter One_ - "Setting A Date"

* * *

_Saturday morning..._

**Kate was awoken by kisses.** She smiled and started to return the kisses from her fiancé. "Good morning Rick."

"Good morning my love," he replied and pressed another kiss to her soft lips.

"How late is it?"

"A little after eight."

Kate closed her eyes again. "How long have you been up and watching me sleep?"

"I wasn't watching you sleep ... "

She threw him a look.

"Maybe half an hour. I was thinking."

"Oh were you? What were you thinking about?"

"About our wedding."

Kate propped herself up on one elbow and looked at her fiancé. "What is with our wedding?"

"We should set a date. It's already October. I want to be able to call you my wife."

Kate smiled and started tracing patterns on his naked chest. "Okay. I'm fine with that. I'd like to call you my wedded husband, too."

Rick smiled at her.

"So, what were you thinking? The date?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"December?"

"December sounds nice. A little cold, but we could have snow on our wedding."

"So you're okay with that?"

"Of course I am!" She smiled and kissed him. "It will be beautiful!"

"Great! Christmas?"

Kate but her lip and thought about it for a moment. "How about a couple of days after Christmas?"

"December 27th?"

"Perfect."

"I guess we have a date set, Miss Beckett!"

"I think we do, Mr. Castle."

They laughed and Kate snuggled into his arms.

"It will be a lot of work to plan a wedding in such short time. How about we consult a wedding planner? It could be a great help."

"Sure. I'm sure mother knows a couple of wedding planners."

Kate smiled. "Great." She moved to kiss him gently. "Now that we have talked about this, how about some reward for the hard thinking?"

Rick grinned. "That's a great idea." He kissed her jawline and went down her throat.

She moaned softly and closed her eyes.

* * *

_Three_ _hours_ _later..._

**"Kiddos, I'm home!" Martha called out when she closed the door behind herself.**

"Hi Martha," Kate said with a smile and waved at her.

Rick stood right behind his wife-to-be, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Oh, there you are already." Martha walked over to them. "What was so urgent?" She looked at her son and his fiancé suspiciously. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

Kate's eyes went wide. "Oh no, no. No."

"Good. So what's the matter?"

"We need your help mother. Do you know a good wedding planner?"

Martha smiled. "Oh, are you two finally going to tie the knot and get married?"

"Yeah. We decided for December 27th."

"Oh, that's not much time Richard."

Kate smiled. "That's why we need your help Martha."

"Well, I do know a great wedding planner. Alana Walker. She's one of the best in New York."

"Great! Do you happen to have her number?"

"What today?! You want to start planning today?"

"Well, once we've started we can't stop anymore, so we decided to just start with the planning," Kate explained.

"Give me a minute, I'm sure I have her number in my contacts," Martha replied and grabbed her iPhone.

Rick pressed a kiss to Kate's neck and smiled. "We're going to start planning our wedding."

Kate closed her eyes with a smile. "I know."

"Oh, here it is! I've found her number. I'll send it to your phone Richard."

"Thank you mother."

"I'm glad you two are finally starting with planning your wedding. Took you two long enough."

Kate smiled. "True. Setting a date was like a big weight falling from our hearts."

Rick smiled brightly at Kate and grabbed her hand. "I'll finally be able to claim my property on you."

"Property, huh? Since when am I someone's property?"

"You're mine. Always. And always have been."

She shook her head laughing. "You're silly."

"I'm also crazy."

"Oh are you?"

"Yes. I'm crazy for you."

"God, you two are so cute with each other!"

Kate blushed lightly, completely having forgotten about Martha being with them.

"Oh please, don't be embarrassed. I've been young once, too."

"And you still are, mother," Rick said and threw his mother a smile.

"Charmer."

* * *

_Three hours later..._

**There was a knock on the door and the couple smiled at each other nervously.**

"I'll go," he said and got up from the couch.

"I'll come with you," she said and followed him, holding onto his hand.

Together they opened the door and smiled at the woman standing on front of them.

"Mr. Castle, it's a pleasure!"

"It's our pleasure Mrs. Walker. Welcome to our home," Rick replied and led her inside of the loft.

"Please, call me Alana."

He looked at Kate with a smile. "And this is my fiancé ... "

"Kate Beckett, is a pleasure to meet you."

Kate smiled. "Please, if we can call you Alana, call us Rick and Kate, too."

"Sure," Alana said and looked at the couple. "You two want to tie the knot?"

"Yes. We want to finally start planning our wedding. Why don't we sit down?" Rick asked and showed them to the dinner table. "Something to drink anyone?"

"Some water would be just fine, thank you," Alana said with a smile.

"Kate?"

"Some water for me, too, please."

"Will be right back," he said and left the two women alone.

* * *

**Once he was back they started with their wedding planning.**

"Do the two of you have a date in mind already?"

They smiled at each other and Rick said, "December 27th."

"This year? That's a pretty short period of time to plan a wedding."

"That's why I called the best."

Alana smiled. "Of course," she made a short pause, "we've got a lot to plan. Let's start with the locations. Do you have something in mind?"

"Not really. We already have been looking at locations, well, Kate has."

"Okay. What did you have a look at Kate?"

"I went to look at a couple of churches. Yet nothing really applied to me."

"Well, you two will have to keep looking. Let's talk about some possible locations then. Rick?"

"I don't know. I'll go with whatever Kate likes."

"Seriously? Again? Rick, this is your wedding, too!"

"I know, but I want this to be your perfect wedding."

"It won't be perfect if you don't like it."

"Kate, I'll love whatever you choose."

"So you would be fine if we got married in some office building?"

"If it's what you want."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Well, maybe not an office building ... "

"Oh, so you do have your own point of view? Good!"

Alana watched the couple bickering. "How about you tell us what you would like?"

Rick shrugged. I don't know. It should be something with meaning to us maybe."

"That's great! What places do have a special meaning to you?"

"The 12th Precinct," Rick said.

"I don't want to get married at my workplace," Kate mumbled.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Central Park?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know ... "

Kate bit her lip. "How about the Public Library?"

Rick's eyes lit up.

"Looks like we've got a winner."

"Are you sure Kate?"

"Yes. It sounds wonderful Rick. And it's got a deep meaning for the both of us."

"True."

"Great. How about the two of you have a look at the Public Library in the next couple of days?

"We should be able to do that."

"Good. How about some other things? Have you thought about a priest of whom you want you to marry the two of you? What about the colors? Decoration?"

They shook their heads.

"No, we haven't thought about that yet."

"Okay. Think about it. What's your favorite color Kate?"

"Um ... purple, why?"

"Just asking. I'll bring some designs and colors with me the next time we see each other," Alana said and wrote everything down into her notepad. "What about your best man, Rick? And your bridesmaid, Kate? Maid of honor?"

Kate thought for a second. "My best friend will be my maid of honor. I haven't asked her yet, but she kind of like ready claimed that position for herself."

"That's good! Rick?"

"Uh ... no, nothing yet."

"Okay, think about it."

"I will."

Alana nodded. "This should be enough homework for now. Call me if you have a location?"

Kate nodded. "Of course."

"You can still change your mind. I just have to know in two weeks latest. I have to book it. Oh, and before I forget, have you thought about a location where you want to celebrate after?"

"Oh god. No."

Alana threw Kate a reassuring smile. "Don't worry."

Kate nodded slowly. "I'll try."

"How about we see each other again in a week? Friday maybe?"

"Sure, yes."

Rick nodded. "Sounds good."

Alana smiled. "Good. What time works best for the two of you?"

Rick pointed at Kate, "you decide."

"How about late afternoon? Around 5 to 6?"

"Okay." Alana wrote the date and the time down.

* * *

_*All mistakes are mine*_

_What do you think? Think Caskett can plan their wedding in time?_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

***Update tomorrow***


	2. Possible Locations

_Not as much reviews as I thought there would be, but I'll continue anyways. At least for now. It's still early into the story and you will soon get to know that several chapters can play on the same day. _

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**Marry Christmas**

_Chapter Two_ - "Possible Locations"

* * *

_The next day..._  
**Kate groaned.** They had already visited two more possible locations and she was getting tired of it. Now there were still three locations rest.  
"Tired?"  
"Yes. I I didn't know it was so hard to find a location for our wedding and the party after."  
"I guess."  
Kate kept her eyes on the street and stopped in front of a red light. "Do we really have to visit another three locations? Can't we just get married in the library and party at the Old Haunt after?" she whined.  
Rick didn't answer.  
She turned her head. "Castle?"  
"Huh?"  
"Never mind."  
"I was thinking about what you said. About celebrating at the Old Haunt. I really like the idea."  
"Do you?" she asked and glanced at him.  
"I do Kate. I really love the idea."  
"You do?" she asked and sounded a bit surprised.  
"Yes. But we won't be able to have more than 70 guests. Our bar doesn't hold more people."  
She bit a lip. "I thought 100."  
"Yeah, but we have to put the buffet somewhere."  
"Right. Are we going to have a buffet?"  
"I'd say so. It's the easiest way and everybody can eat what they like."  
Kate smiled. "Sounds great, but still we're going to have to look at these three locations now."  
"Why? We could just go to the Public Library and imagine what our wedding will look like."  
"You really don't want to go looking at locations, do you?"  
He hesitated for a second. "It's just, it's new for me. I never went looking at wedding locations before."  
Kate gasped. He what? "You what? Are you telling me you were married twice and never once went looking at locations?"  
He shrugged. "Yes."  
"Oh my god!"  
"Well, it wasn't necessary. They wouldn't have minded my point of view anyways."  
Kate huffed. "But I'm not Gina or Meredith ... "  
"Of course you're not, Kate. I never said a thing that you were like them in any way."  
"Would you please let me finish?"  
"Sorry."  
"Thank you. I'm nothing like them, no, at least I hope so. Your point of view counts just as much as mine. Our points of view are equally important. It's our wedding, you are the groom and I'm going to be your bride. I would never want something on our wedding that you wouldn't like. So if you think of something you'd like we talk about it, okay? Please." She stopped in front of the next red light.  
"Okay."  
She smiled and turned around to him so she could gently stroke his cheek with her right hand.  
Rick grabbed her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. "Thank you."  
"Always," she whispered.

* * *

**Ten minutes later they arrived at a little church and Kate parked the car.**  
Rick sighed and climbed out of the car when Kate did. He followed her and they went into the small church. Once inside he smiled a little bit. "Are you sure you would want to get married in here?"  
Kate rolled her eyes. "It looked nice from the outside."  
"Yeah, but this inner beauty is awful," he whispered.  
"I just realized that, too, Castle," she whispered back.  
"Can we go?"  
Kate bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah ... "  
He grabbed her hand. "Hey, don't be sad."  
"I'm not."  
Rick lifted his eyebrows at his fiancé. "Yeah?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Let's go."  
They left the church again and Kate climbed into the driver's seat of their car again. She let out a frustrated sigh.  
"Hey, maybe we should just go with what we have."  
"No."  
"But ... "  
"No Rick."  
Okay, she was stubborn. Maybe he should just let her be and visit the last two places with her. "Fine."  
She groaned. "Why is this so hard Castle?"  
"I don't know honey."  
She closed her eyes and leaned back in the driver's seat. She took a deep breath. "70 guest you said? Are you sure we know so many people?"  
Rick smiled. "I'm sure we do. We have a lot of fans."  
"Mmhh." She started the car and drove out into the traffic again.  
"I will ask my dad for a list of relatives. I don't have all of their addresses."  
"Great. We want all of our family there, right?"  
"Yes."

* * *

**They arrived at home nearly three hours later and flopped down on the couch.**  
Kate snuggled into his side and bent her legs under herself. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.  
Rick smiled down at her. "Exhausting, isn't it?"  
She grumbled something that sounded like a yes.  
"Think we are done looking at locations?"  
"Most definitely!"  
"Good." He entwined their fingers and brought their hands up to kiss her knuckles softly.  
Kate yawned and rested her head against his shoulder. "Yes."  
"It's not going to get better anytime soon."  
"Great," she groaned.  
He pressed a kiss to her forehead and rested his chin on her head.  
Kate let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "We should have started planning earlier."  
"Or we marry next year. Maybe in spring."  
"No."  
"No?"  
"No. I want to claim my property on you. I want to be Mrs. Richard Castle."  
He smiled. "I want you to be Mrs. Richard Castle, too."

* * *

**There were steps on the stairwell and the couple turned around to see Alexis walking down the stairs.**  
"Hey Pumpkin," Rick said and threw his daughter a smile.  
"Hi guys. How are you doing?"  
"Good. Wanna sit down with us for a moment?"  
Alexis shrugged and walked over to them. She sat down across them in a wheelchair. "You okay? You look exhausted. Both of you."  
"Kate dragged me into looking at locations."  
"For the wedding?"  
"Yeah."  
"So, uh, you're starting planning?"  
Kate sat up and looked at Alexis concerned. "Alexis? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I ... I didn't know you had started planning the wedding ... "  
"We only decided on Saturday."  
"Oh ... "  
"Pumpkin?"  
"I'm good. Have you set a date?"  
"Ya, December 27th."  
"This year dad?!"  
"Yes. We don't want to wait any longer."  
Alexis nodded. "Okay."  
Kate turned to her fiancé. "Could you get me something to drink, Rick?"  
Rick caught the message and went to get his wife-to-be a glass of water.  
Kate looked at Alexis with a serious face. "You're not okay with that, are you?"  
The young woman blinked a few times and looked at her feet.  
"You're not okay with it," Kate stated.  
"Look, Kate, it's not ... "  
"Alexis, please, don't embarrass yourself by lying to me."  
"It's just that I thought that maybe ... I don't know."  
"You thought we wouldn't marry? That I would take a run and leave him alone?"  
Alexis kept looking at her feet. "Yes."  
"I understand you, Alexis. I really do, but you have to understand that I won't run from your father again. I did it once and I knew even back then that it was wrong. I lied to myself that I needed time to heal, but that was wrong. I know how much I hurt your father with my actions and I'm truly sorry. I wish I could turn back time and change my actions, but I can't. I wish I could, but ... "  
"But you can't. I know that, Kate."  
"Okay," Kate nodded, "I just want to make sure you know that I love your father with all my heart and that I won't hurt him on purpose again. A marriage isn't always sunshine and flowers, but we both, your father and I, are working hard on making it a great partnership for life. We love each other and we want to spend our lives together."  
"I know, Kate, it's just ... I thought I had more time to get used to you two being together."  
"It's been nearly one and a half year."  
"Yeah ... "  
"If you are not comfortable with the wedding then we can still ... "  
"No. No I want you both to be happy. You deserve it."  
"We want you to be happy about it, too. I don't want you to worry Alexis."  
"Thank you. I'm glad you do Kate, because honestly, no other woman did before."  
"You are a wonderful young woman Alexis. I wouldn't know how to treat you else. You deserve it that we talk to you open and honestly. I'm not your stepmother, and while I wouldn't mind it, I still wouldn't want to be your stepmother. I would prefer it to be a good friend to you. It's not my place to play your mother."  
Alexis nodded. "I know. I wouldn't want to lose you as my friend. I've always been looking up to you, even when there were donkey times. It was a hard time for all of us and I shouldn't judge you for your actions ... "  
"No, it's prefect fine to judge me. I judge myself for it."  
"That's why I shouldn't judge you. You are already punishing yourself for it."  
Kate bit her lip.  
"I know you're sorry and as long as the two of you are happy, I'll be fine, too." She smiled lightly. "I wouldn't mind a sibling, though," she added when she saw her father coming back from the kitchen.  
Kate gasped.  
"You alright?" Rick asked.  
"Mmhh."  
"So, where are you going to marry?" Alexis asked.  
Rick smiled. "We think about getting married in the Public Library. After we could celebrate in the Old Haunt."  
Alexis smiled. "Sounds awesome!"  
Rick grinned at Kate. "Yeah it does, doesn't it, my love?"  
Kate nodded. "Yes. We decided for beautiful places that have a meaning to us."  
Rick wrapped his arm around Kate and pressed a kiss to her temple.

* * *

_*All mistakes are mine*_

_Public Library and the Old Haunt. What do you think? And as for the guest list, you'll have to wait to find out. Or if you don't want to wait, go to my Twitter. I may have been posting some photos ;)_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

***Update tomorrow***


	3. The Mayor?

_Next chapter! 21 days until Christmas!_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**Marry Christmas**

_Chapter Three_ - "The Mayor?"

* * *

**Kate laid down next to her fiancé and was immediately wrapped up in his arms.**  
"A penny for your thoughts?"  
"I'm thinking about who could possibly marry us."  
He sighed. "Yeah, there are quiet some possibilities."  
"Mmhh. A priest."  
"Bob, the mayor."  
"Yeah."  
"Or if we want something crazy, Captain Gates."  
Kate chuckled.  
"Or Patterson."  
"James Patterson?"  
"The one and only."  
"Yeah. Do we know another one?"  
"No." She smiled. "Whom is your favorite?"  
"Bob."  
"Mmhh, mine too. I'm not so into the idea with the priest. I'm catholic, yes, but I'm not so much into it."  
"Me neither." He kissed her neck and made her shiver.  
"Castle," she breathed.  
"What do you think?"  
"I think you should ask Bob and maybe Patterson, but ask Bob first."  
"I will," he said and grazed her neck with his teeth gently. His hands started to wander and she soon had turned around to him.  
She began to respond to his kisses urgently, wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled herself on top of them.

* * *

_The next day..._  
**Rick had arranged for Bob to meet them at Remy's for lunch.**  
The couple arrived at 1pm and decided for a table in the back of the restaurant.  
Ten minutes later Robert Weldon, New York City's mayor, stumbled into the restaurant. He spotted the couple right away and walked over to them. He sat down on the opposite of the couple and smiled at them. "Long time no see guys. How is New York City's favorite couple?"  
"We're good Bob, excellent you might say."  
"Oh, are you pregnant Kate?"  
Kate choked on the coke she was currently sipping. "What? No! No. Why does everybody think I'm pregnant?"  
Bob grinned. "Must be a sign. So if you're not pregnant, why am I meeting you guys? Do you just want to catch up, or do you need my help? Is something wrong in the Police Department?"  
"No, no. Everything is fine. We wanted to ask you something," Kate said with a smile and looked at her husband-to-be.  
"Okay, straight to business. Ask away."  
"Yeah. We wanted to ask if you would want to marry us."  
"Are you serious?" he asked excited.  
"Yes," Kate replied and grabbed her fiancé's hand.  
"Of course! I'd be honored to marry the two of you!"  
Kate smiled and leaned into Rick's side happily. "Thank you."  
"You don't have to thank me, I have to thank you! When can I marry you two? I'd have time right now."  
They laughed and Rick answered him, "December 27th."  
"That's not too long. That's barely a month!"  
"It's on very short notice yeah, that's why we have to ask you a favor."  
"Anything for the two of you."  
"We want to marry in the Public Library."  
He thought for a moment before he nodded. "Consider it arranged."  
Kate smiled brightly and Rick pressed a soft kiss to her lips.  
"You two are so cute!" the mayor exclaimed and made Kate laugh again.  
Rick grinned. "It's lunchtime. Lunch is on me."  
Kate shook her head laughing.  
"You can't believe how glad I am that you two got it together. It would have been a shame if the two of you wouldn't marry. You're perfect for each other. Crazy mystery author and crazy homicide Detective."  
"Hey!" Kate said with a fake mad expression on her face.  
Bob gulped. "Sorry."  
Kate broke into laugher.  
"Does she do that often?"  
"Uh, ya."  
Kate rolled her eyes and looked into her menu card, already knowing what she would order for herself.

* * *

**Nearly an hour later the couple returned from their lunch date with the mayor and sat down at Kate's desk again.** She had to get the rest of her paperwork finished since she did not have a case at the moment. Just like the boys she wasn't too fond of doing paperwork, but being a cop paperwork was a constant companion.  
Rick sat in his chair and watched his fiancé do her paperwork while he thought about his next book, but soon his mind wandered off to their wedding and he asked himself what Kate would look like. Sure, she would be stunning, but what kind of a dress will she wear? His mind was working on some possible looks until he saw that Kate had finished her coffee. He decided to get her a fresh cup to get his mind occupied with something else. It didn't work. When he walked back and sat down he had to ask her. "Kate?"  
"Mmhh?"  
"What kind of a dress will you be wearing?"  
Kate looked into his eyes. "Uh ... I don't know."  
"You haven't thought about it?"  
"Not really. I mean, we have to decide on a color scheme for the wedding I guess, and then I can go and find a dress."  
"I thought we wanted to go with cream, white and purple?"  
"Right, yeah. I guess I will get a cream colored dress or a white one."  
"What about ivory?"  
Kate thought for a moment. "Yeah, or that. Maybe with some kind of purple band?"  
"Sounds good. I have to get my suit matching for your dress. We both have to get something purple."  
Kate nodded. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find something."  
"We?"  
"Martha, Alexis, Lanie and me."  
"Oh, yeah, you'll find something."  
Kate nodded. "I hope so. That's reminds me that I still have to call Lanie."  
"Or you go and visit her."  
Kate smiled. "Good idea." She looked at her paperwork.  
"You should go now."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay."

* * *

**Half an hour later Kate arrived at Lanie's office.** "Hi."  
The M.E. span around. "Kate, hi."  
Kate sat down on one of the empty tables. "I have to ask you something."  
"Do you need a pregnancy test? I've got one right there."  
"No! Why does everybody fucking think I'm pregnant!"  
"Whoa, sorry. So not pregnant?"  
"No!"  
"Will you tell me when you are?"  
Kate shrugged. "Ya."  
"Okay. So back to your question."  
Kate nodded. "I need you to go shopping with me."  
"Um, okay. Sure. Since when do you like going shopping?"  
"Since it's for a special occasion."  
"Great. I guess it's a dress then?"  
"Yes."  
"And you need it until?"  
"December 27th."  
"That's in barely a month. It's enough time."  
"Mmhh. You'll need a dress, too. At some point."  
"Okay. You're sounding weird Kate."  
"It's a white dress that I need."  
"Okay. Why white?"  
Kate laughed. "The bride usually wears a white dress, doesn't she?"  
Lanie's eyes went wide. She gasped and wrapped Kate up in a bone crashing hug. "You are going to tie the knot?! Finally!"  
"Yes."  
"Oh my god! We need to go shopping for a wedding dress! When do you have your next day off?"  
"Uh, Wednesday?"  
"Great, me too! We go dress shopping Kate Beckett, or should I say Castle?"

* * *

_*All mistakes are mine*_

_Who can't wait to see Kate going shopping for a wedding dress? Raise your hands! And review ;)_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

***Update tomorrow***


	4. The Dress

_20 days to go! Woohoo! How are you doing?_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**Marry Christmas**

_Chapter Four_ - "The Dress"

* * *

**Kate had Wednesday off so they had agreed to go dress shopping today**. Kate drove to NYU with Martha to pick up Alexis. Once the young girl was in the car she smiled. "Thanks for picking me up."  
"My pleasure Alexis. I'm glad you agreed to come with us."  
"Sure."  
The two women smiled at each other and then Kate drove off to the direction of Lower Manhattan.

* * *

**Lanie met them at a Starbucks near Empire State Building.** "Hey guys!" she said as soon as she saw the three women.  
Kate hugged her best friend. "Hi Lanie."  
"It's about damn time we go dress shopping! I waited an awful long time!"  
"An awful long time? You waited barely half a year."  
"And add four years of waiting to that!"  
Kate shook her head. "Ya, of course," she snorted.  
"Here's your coffee girlfriend," Lanie said and passed the coffee to Kate.  
"Thanks."  
Lanie hugged Alexis and Martha. "Are you ready to go dress shopping?"

* * *

**Four hours later Kate sat down on a chair exhausted.** She was wearing the tenth dress already and none of them had liked any of the dresses yet.  
"Don't give up. We will find a dress Darling," Martha said and patted Kate's shoulder softly.  
"But when?"  
"Soon Darling, soon."  
"I hope so," Kate said and got up again. "Next one then."  
Alexis ran into the area of the changing rooms. "I think I found one!"  
Shortly after the shop assistant, Chelsea, appeared carrying an ivory colored dress. "It's a really beautiful one. Your daughter sure has taste."  
Kate smiled. "Yes. Let's try it on."  
Chelsea followed Kate into the changing room and helped Kate out of the dress.

* * *

**Ten minutes later Kate was inside of the dress and Chelsea tied the corsage together. **"That okay? Not too tight?"  
"It's fine."  
"Okay." She stepped back and looked at Kate. "Wow, now that could really be the one!"  
Kate looked at herself in the mirror and her eyes became wet. She really looked beautiful. The skintight, embroidered, ivory dress went down her body until it floated down from her hips. The band with the Swarovski stone brooch looked beautiful under her breasts. She turned around and looked at her backside. The corsage was neatly tied down on her back with the ends stuck into the dress so they were not visible. The skirt of the dress was long, at least two meters, with only a little embroidering until the embroidered seam, and it moved nicely with her movements. "Yes, I think it could be," Kate said and wiped the tears away with her finger.  
"Let's have your family have a look then." Chelsea opened the curtain and let Kate step out of the small changing room.  
The jaws of the three women hit the floor once they saw Kate.  
Martha had tears in her eyes and clasped her hands over her mouth. "Oh my, Katherine! You look absolutely amazing Darling!"  
Alexis was merely the same, just that she hugged Kate tight while she cried. "Dad will love this dress Kate. You look stunning!"  
Lanie got up as well and looked at Kate with tears in her eyes and smiling brightly. "You are stupid if you don't take that dress! But that dress or I will! And I'll smack you if you don't!"  
Kate made a full turn in front of them which made them cry even more.  
"It's perfect Katherine. It's simply stunning and perfect."  
Even Chelsea had tears in her eyes. "How about we look for a veil? Do you know what you want to do with your hair yet, Kate?"  
"No."  
"Okay. That's not a problem. I think I've got something that should go with nearly every hairstyle."  
"Wait," Lanie said, "how about we either curl your hair or pin it up?"  
Kate bit her lip. "Both would look nice."  
"As I said, no problem. I think I've got a few models that should go with both, either pinned up or curled."  
"Great, thank you."  
"You're about 1.75m, right?"  
"1.76m, yeah."  
"Great. A veil with the length of 75cm should fit you nicely. I'll be right back!" With that Chelsea disappeared.  
Kate smiled at Lanie. "It's an amazing dress, isn't it?"  
"Yes!"  
She turned to Alexis and hugged the young woman. "Thank you Alexis. You made a truly beautiful choice. Thank you," she whispered into the young girl's ear and hugged her tight.  
"It just sticked out of the other dresses."  
Kate pressed a kiss to her hair. "Thank you."

* * *

**Chelsea came back holding a bunch of veils in her arms.** She dropped them on a leather bench and grabbed the first one. She showed it to Kate. "It's a 70cm long, embroidered veil with a ivory silk line roaming it."  
Lanie looked at it for a moment. "Nah, not the one."  
Alexis and Martha shook their heads, too, and Chelsea grabbed the next one. "A 70cm long veil with Swarovski stones."  
Kate bit her lip. "It doesn't really match the dress ... what about that one?" Kate asked and held up an embroidered veil with small and some larger Swarovski stones completing the pattern.  
"Great choice. It's a 75cm long veil with embroidering and Swarovski stones in two sizes. It also got an embroidered seam, just like your dress."  
Kate's eyes lit up. "It really matches the dress perfectly. Can I put it on?"  
"Sure." Chelsea positioned the veil in Kate's hair.  
The young brunette turned to look at the veil in several angles and smiled. "I think that's the one!"  
The three other women cheered and gave Chelsea a thumbs up.  
"We still have to make a few changes on the dress for the perfect fit, but it won't be much."  
"Sounds great. Is it possible that you change the color of the band to purple?"  
"Of course. That shouldn't be a problem. You will just have to help me find the exact color you want. Shall we change the color of the brooch to be purple Swarovski stones, too?"  
Kate nodded. "I'd have to see what it looks like before we decide."  
"Of course. Let's change you back into your clothes and I'll show you some different colors. I take it that you will buy the dress and the veil?"  
"Yes. They're prefect."  
"That's true. Your fiancé is a very lucky man."  
"I'm the one that's lucky."

* * *

**Once Kate was changed back into her normal clothes they went to look at the different shades of purple Chelsea had picked out for them. **They sat down at a small white table and looked at the different shades.  
"How about you take that color?" Martha asked and pointed to the a little deeper shade of purple.  
Kate smiled. "That's my favorite shade." She thought for a moment. "Do you think we will be able to find flowers in that color?"  
"That should be possible. I've seen roses in that color."  
"Perfect Martha! I take the color."  
Chelsea nodded and jotted down the exact name of the color on her notepad. "Great choice. How about the brooch?" She showed them the different shades of purple Swarovski stones.  
"Mmhh, both looks great ... "  
Alexis bit her lip. "I think it should stay like this. A purple band and a brooch with clear Swarovski stones."  
"Sounds good to me."  
"Then we'll do it like this," Lanie said and smiled.  
"Okay. Then I'll get it done like you wish. When do you need the dress?"  
"December 27th."  
"Oh, a wonderful date. I'll have them get it done before Christmas."  
"That would be great, thank you."  
"My pleasure."  
They all got up and went to go to the checkout.  
"Oh my gosh! Is that Kate Beckett?"  
The group turned around to see an excited young woman with a couple of friends pointing at them. Suddenly everybody was looking at them.  
Kate swallowed and was dragged to the checkout table by Martha. "We should hurry up before the press arrives, Darling," she said.  
Chelsea looked confused.  
"You don't know whom she is, do you?"  
"I just moved here a couple of weeks ago," she shrugged. "May I ask? It seems like you are pretty popular."  
Kate bit her lip. "I wish I was not."  
"She's engaged to my dad. Richard Castle."  
"Like the author?"  
"The one and only."  
"Wow! Congratulations! I'm sure he'll love the dress you picked out."  
"Yeah he will."  
"It's a pleasure to have been a help to you."  
Kate smiled. "You were a great help." She handed Chelsea the black Amex card.  
"He really is a lucky man," the shop assistant said after she handed Kate the card back.

* * *

_I've been to that Starbucks at ESB. I like it. But I like EVERY Starbucks :D _

_I hope you like what I picked out as Kate's dress. I have pictures from Google as well. just go to my Twitter [ _OneWriterGirl_ ]and check out the photos I tweeted._

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

***Update tomorrow***


	5. A Suit For Castle

_Can't wait to see what present my parents got me for St. Nicholas Day!_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**Marry Christmas**

_Chapter Five_ - "A Suit For Castle"

* * *

_At the same time..._

**Rick, Javier, Kevin and Jim sat in a Starbucks in Downtown Manhattan and were chatting eagerly.**  
"Rick, has Alexis messages you yet?"  
He shook his head, "no, but she said that they just found a dress."  
"Our girl got a dress!" the boys said excited.  
Jim wiped away a tear. "My Katie really found a dress?"  
"Looks that way."  
"She sent you a pic?!" the three men asked irritated.  
"No, of course not, but she just sent me a message saying they were now looking for a veil. So I guess she decided for a dress."  
Javier's phone signaled that he had been messaged. He grabbed his phone and opened the message. "It's from Lanie. She says that Kate found the perfect dress. Oh, and that you're not going to be able to keep your hands from her."  
"When can I ever keep my hands from her?"  
"True," Javier nodded.  
Jim but his lip, trying not to imagine the writer touching his little girl. "Even though I don't ever wan to hear anything about that, not even when my little Katie bug will tell me that you've got her knocked up, I can understand you. She's just as beautiful as her mother, maybe even a little more beautiful, and I was never able to keep my hands from Johanna."  
Rick swallowed. "We are not planning, at least I'm not, at knocking her up."  
The boys and Jim looked at him even more irritated than the last time.  
Rick realized what he had said and his eyes grew wide. "No, no, we want children, just not right away. We want to have a couple of months to ourselves before we ... you know."  
"Try for my little grandchildren. Well, we all are not getting any younger." Now Jim's eyes grew wide, realizing what he had just said. "I mean ... "  
"I know what you mean Jim, it's fine. If it was going after me we would have had a cute little baby yesterday, but I can also understand that she wants her liberty for a couple more months. Maybe you could talk some sense into her?"  
"I could throw a subtile remark when I meet her."  
Soon to be father-in-law and soon to be son-in-law grinned at each other.  
"I can't believe that I want you to knock my little girl up. That's just wrong."  
"It's nature. You want grandchildren rather sooner than later," Kevin said. "And we want to see little Caskett babies, too. Everybody does."  
"Caskett? How do you know?" Rick asked.  
"Everybody calls the two of you that. Why?"  
"Because we decided to give us that nickname in the Hamptons. When we were alone."  
"Well, we called you that way before. We called you that since not long after the two of you met."  
"Oh," Rick quipped.  
Jim chuckled and smiled.

* * *

**They waited for another twenty minutes until Alexis sent her father a picture with a color.** It was a deep shade of purple. "Okay, my daughter just sent me the color Kate decided for."  
"The color?!"  
"Isn't she wearing white?!"  
"Bro, what the fuck?!"  
"Oh, no, no. She's wearing a white dress. Just with a purple band uh ... under her ... her breasts."  
"Why?" Javier asked.  
"She wants the dress to match the colors on the wedding."  
Javier looked at the photo on Rick's iPhone. "Who decided for that color?"  
Jim took a look. "That's Katie's favorite color."  
"I said nothing," Javier quipped.  
Jim laughed. "You're scared of her and she's not even here."  
"I'm not!"  
Jim raised his eyes brows.  
"Okay, maybe she's pretty scary sometimes."  
"True. She can be pretty scary. Especially during a case when we can't find new evidence. She tends to leave the room with writer boy here then," Kevin grinned.  
Jim's eyes focused on his soon to be son-in-law.  
Rick swallowed. "She can be scary."  
"I know. My wife and I were both lawyers. What do you think where Katie bug got her stare and everything from?"  
"Her mom?"  
"Yes. So you and my little girl leave the room?"  
Rick smiled nervously. He didn't like to be grilled by Jim. He was nearly as good as his daughter. "We um ... we ... we go over the evidence again?"  
"This sounds more like you're going all over my little girl rather than the evidence."  
"I ... she ... "  
Jim high-fived the other two men and they broke down into laugher.  
"Not funny. Really not funny," Rick muttered but broke into laugher with them a moment later.

* * *

**Half an hour later the four men arrived at the Armani shop were Rick wanted to buy his tuxedo for the wedding. **They were greeted by Stefano. "Oh Richard Castle! Long time no see. How are you doing?"  
"Hello Stefano. I'm good, you?"  
"I'm good, too. Whom are your friends?"  
"Stefano, this are Jim, Kevin and Javier. They are going to help me pick out a tuxedo."  
"Oh, must be a special occasion then."  
"It is. Jim is going to be my father-in-law."  
"Oh! Congratulations. Who is the lucky one?"  
"It's more like I'm the lucky one."  
"She must be special."  
"She is."  
"Okay. Follow me please. What colors do you want to look at?"  
"Something classic."  
"Okay. Let's go." Stefano led them upstairs and they started looking for a tuxedo. Stefano brought him three to try on. A black one with a white dress shirt and a black tie, a dark grey one with a white dress shirt and a dark grey bow and the last one was also black, but a tailcoat.  
"I think I'll try on the first two."  
"Okay. Need help?"  
"Nah."  
Rick took the two suits and went into the changing room.  
Stefano showed the other three men a couple of chairs for them to sit down on.

* * *

**Rick needed a few minutes to change into the tuxedo and walked out of the small changing room after.**  
The three men looked at him.  
"It looks good, but it doesn't look like the one," Kevin said.  
Rick nodded. "Doesn't feel like the one either. Next one then." Rick went back into his small changing room and changed into the dark grey tuxedo. When he stepped out he was looked at again.  
Javier shook his head. "I kind of like it better than the other one, but still not the one."  
Rick nodded. He would have said the same. He thought of something Kate would love and had an idea. He turned to Stefano. "Stefano? Could you get me a dark grey tux with an ivory dress shirt, a purple jacket and a purple tie?"  
"That's quite specific. I think we should have something here. What shade of purple? Light or dark? Something in the middle?"  
Rick showed him the photo of the color Alexis had sent him.  
"Oh, a wonderful color!"  
"My wife-to-be picked it out for a band on her dress. I thought if she had some color in her dress, I should, too."  
"That's a fantastic idea. That woman sure got taste. Keep her!"  
"For the rest of my life. Think you have that kind of color here?"  
"Yes! I'll be right back." Stefano went to search out what Rick had asked for.  
Rick looked at the grinning men in front of him. "What?"  
"Oh nothing," they said.  
"No, I know nothing. That's a dear friend of Kate's. Find your own word."  
They chuckled and nodded.  
"I think I've found the perfect son-in-law."  
Rick smiled. "Thank you. You're not a bad father-in-law either."

* * *

**Once Rick was wearing the tuxedo he once again walked out of the small changing room to present himself to his jury.** The tux sat perfectly and looked great on him, at least his ego thought so.  
"Wow, now that looks good!" Kevin said and earned a confused glance from Javier.  
"Well, he is right, Rick. That tux looks great!  
"Think Kate will like the colors?"  
Javier nodded. "Sure she will Bro. She prefers you in a light blue dress shirt, but if the colors at the wedding are purple ... "  
Rick nodded. "True. Well, she'll have to deal with it."  
"She'll love it Rick," Jim assured.  
Stefano smiled. "They are right. This tuxedo looks great on you. The colors match and will look great! Perfect for your wedding."  
"You're right. I take the suit."

* * *

**"What else do we need, Bro?" Javier asked as they left the Armani shop.**  
"Um ... not much I think. I wanted to get a special pair of cufflinks though and I need a nice pair of shoes that are suitable for dancing."  
"You plan on a lot of dancing, eh?" Kevin asked.  
"Of course I do. Kate is a fantastic dancer."  
"That she is for sure. We taught her well."

* * *

_What do you think of his suit? Will Kate like it? 19 days until you will find out ;)_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

***Update tomorrow***


	6. Their Wedding Bands

_Sorry for the late update, but in Germany their are airing Castle again and they showed 3 episodes in a row and I just fell into bed after._

_And as for the reviewer saying my stories are horrible to read due to spacing problems, I can't do much about that at the moment. Usually FanFiction . net would do that all by itself, but it isn't working at the moment and on my iPad I can't change that. I'll have to wait until I get my Mac back in a week. _

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**Marry Christmas**

_Chapter Six_ - "Their Wedding Bands"

* * *

**At 5pm Rick dragged an amazed Kate into Tiffany's at 5th Avenue.** She was still shocked that Rick drove them here. _At second thought, no, she wasn't so shocked at all. _Of course he would drive them here. She took a deep breath before entering the shop with him and entwined their hands.  
Rick threw her a smile. "Ready?"  
"More than ready, Rick. I can't wait to pick out our wedding bands."  
Once they were inside of the shop they were greeted by an older shop assistant. He spied over to them and greeted them. "Hello I'm George. Welcome to Tiffany's. What can I do to help you?"  
"Hello George. We are looking for wedding bands."  
"Okay, no problem. I'm sure we will find you the perfect rings. May I ask up to which price?"  
"It doesn't matter. Money is definitely not a problem. We just want to find our perfect wedding bands," Rick said.  
"Of course, Mr ... "  
"Castle, Rick Castle."  
George smiled. "Thought I had recognized you. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Castle."  
Rick returned the smile. "Thank you."  
"I'll take you upstairs. We've got a few wonderful wedding bands there. Please follow me."  
Rick smiled at his fiancé and they followed George over to the stairs where they went upstairs.

* * *

**Once they were upstairs George turned to them.** "Do you know what kind of rings you want? Silver, gold? Small diamonds, bigger diamonds?"  
Kate bit her lip. "Not really, no." She tugged a strand of hair behind her ear.  
George eyed her engagement ring. "That one was custom made if I'm not mistaken?"  
"What?" Kate asked a little confused.  
"Your engagement ring. I can remember picking it up for my boss."  
"Oh. Rick?"  
"It's custom made for you, my love. I had it made for you shortly before I asked you."  
Kate looked at her ring and smiled.  
"I have an idea. Since this ring looks really great on your finger, why don't we look into that kind of rings for you?"  
Kate nodded. "Okay, but maybe less diamonds? It doesn't have to be something with much bling-bling."  
Now it was George's turn to look confused.  
"Kate, my love?"  
"What?"  
"It's our wedding bands. I won't let you get a ring with less bling-bling than your engagement ring."  
Kate rolled her eyes. "And what about work? I want to be able to actually wear my ring. I don't want to carry it around on my necklace all day long like I do now."  
"Fine," he sighed. "How about we get you two rings? One for work and one for, well, all the time out of work?"  
"That's not necessary," Kate stated.  
Rick whined. "Please?"  
She rolled her eyes again.  
Rick looked at George pleading.  
"Ma'am? Maybe your fiancé isn't wrong. Two rings would be a good choice."  
Kate smiled weakly. "Please, Miss Beckett is just fine."  
George nodded.  
"Well, it's your money we are spending and I don't want you to spend more money than necessary."  
"Since when do I care about the money Kate? I want you to be happy and if two rings will make you happy that's what I'll get you."  
Kate gave up. "Fine."  
"I'll take you to the wedding bands. How about Platinum with diamonds?"  
"Sounds perfect," Rick said and quickly followed the shop assistant with Kate in tow.

* * *

**After looking through a couple of rings for Kate they decided for a platinum wedding band.** It was a princess cut with a big, round, clear 16K diamond. Beside it the ring was parted and the two lines of small, clear 14K diamonds were entwined with each other to both sides. Under the big diamond in the middle was an ornament with more small 14K diamonds that looked like the sign of infinity. It was their sign, always.  
"It's beautiful Rick."  
"It is. It's extraordinary. Just like you, my love."  
Kate smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.  
George came back to the couple, carrying the ring. "It's only the exhibition piece. We will have it custom made in your size, Miss Beckett. You just have to pick out the diamonds you want."  
Kate nodded. "Okay."  
"This ring is size 5.9, but I guess it will be a little too big for your slim fingers."  
"Yeah, my size is 3.7, but we only want to know what it looks like on my finger now, do we?"  
Rick smiled. "Put it on."  
Kate grinned. "No."  
"No?"  
"No. You put it onto my finger Rick."  
Rick picked the ring up form it's velvet box and placed it on Kate's finger. His eyes went wide. "Simply stunning. It's perfect."  
"It is," she agreed and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. She took the ring off again and handed it beck to George.  
Rick smiled and looked at George. "We definitely take the ring. Now we have to find another ring."  
"Yeah, yours," Kate said.  
"That too, but also your ring for work."  
"We can look at that later. I'd like to find a ring for you first. It's way more important."  
George nodded. "I'll show you a couple of rings that would match your ring Miss Beckett."  
The couple entwined their fingers and followed George as he went over to another vitrine. He picked out a few rings to present to them.  
A plain platinum ring with a fine line of very small, clear 14K diamonds and three bigger 14K diamonds caught their eyes.  
George saw their eyes sparkle and smiled. "That one is a real beauty. You might want to try it on Mr. Castle."  
Rick nodded and smiled at Kate.  
The young women shook her head smiling while she rolled her eyes slightly. She picked up the ring and put it on his finger. "It suits you, Castle."  
He smiled. "Thank you, Beckett."  
She laughed. "Take it. We won't another one now that we fell in love with these two."  
"True. And this one is simple, just like I wanted my ring to be. Yours is supposed to be the one that catches everyone's eyes, the eye catcher. Just like you."  
"You know you're a sap Castle. A romantic sap."  
"Yes."  
She smiled. "It's the one. Take it."  
"I will. Now we will go and find you a simple ring for work."  
"Okay."

* * *

**Together the couple arrived at the loft.**  
"Oh kiddos! You're home! Finally!"  
Rick smiled at his mother whom held a big glass of wine in her hand. "Hello mother."  
"Hi Martha," Kate said while she took off her trench coat.  
"Do you want some wine while you tell me what you two were up to?"  
"Sure," Kate replied and waited until Martha was at her task to get them two glasses of wine. "Think we should tell her about what we have done?" she chuckled and kissed him.  
"I don't know. I think I could use some more convincing."  
"I'm not convincing you."  
"Well, maybe you should be convincing me," he said and claimed her lips with his own.  
She smiled into their kiss but broke away before they got too carried away.  
"Gosh, get a room already you two. You're worse than some students at college!"  
Kate blushed and Rick smiled at his daughter. "Well, are we worse than you and Pi?"  
"Yes," the young student stated and walked off into the kitchen.  
"Well, at least we are no horny, naughty teenagers," Rick whispered into her ear and wrapped her up in his arms.  
Kate let out a surprised yelp and put her arms around his neck.

* * *

_Like the rings? I'll post a picture of Kate's wedding band on Twitter and my Facebook page again. Please review and share the story! :)_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

***Update tomorrow***


	7. A Cake For Bride And Groom

_This one is only a short chapter, but it's sweet nonetheless. _

_And as for using the metric system. I live in Germany and metric is the only thing I know and can work with. I don't know the lengths in US size._

_And as for the reviewer saying only engagement rings have a center stone, well, its not a written rule. If I think it is a nice looking wedding band, then that it is. I'm not going to argue about a center stone on a ring. _

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**Marry Christmas**

_Chapter Seven_ - "A Cake For Bride And Groom"

* * *

_Thursday evening..._  
**After dinner the couple lay in bed together.** Kate sat in between Rick's legs as they looked at pictures of wedding cakes on the internet.  
"I don't really think we need something extravagant Rick," she said and half turned her head to look into his eyes.  
"We will eat it anyway. I just want it to be something you like."  
"I know. I think a round cake would look nice."  
Rick smiled. "Okay. A round cake it is. What about the flavor? You love coffee. We could have a coffee flavored one!"  
"Mmhh, I do like coffee, yes, but I also love vanilla cakes."  
"Me too."  
"Vanilla cake then?"  
"Yes. What about the toppings?"  
Kate chuckled. "You love toppings, how could I forget?"  
He pressed a kiss to her temple.  
"We both like marzipan, right?"  
"Right."  
"Good. How about we have it covered with marzipan in two colors? Cream colored and with a small band of purple?"  
"The same purple as the roses and the band of your dress?"  
Kate gasped. "Who told you about that?"  
"My daughter."  
"She didn't send you a photo of the dress, did she?"  
"No, of course not. Only a photo of the color."  
Kate nodded. "You had me worried there for a second. You know you're not supposed to ... "  
"See the dress before you walk down the aisle. Yeah, I know. I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle."  
Kate smiled. "I can't wait to walk it down either. And to answer your question, yes, the same color as the band on my dress. Do you like the color I picked?"  
"I do. It's a great shade of purple."  
"Thank god," she breathed and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.  
"Now I like the color even more."  
"Ass," she said and shook her head smiling.  
"The theme is purple and cream then?"  
"Yeah. That should look nice."  
"It will. It's perfect."  
She smiled.  
"What do you think of cream colored pearls as decoration? A purple marzipan band with a line of cream pearls in its middle?"  
Kate nodded. "Yes!"  
"And we could have little marzipan figures on top of the cake!"  
"They could look like us!"  
"I love that! And it could have 'always' written on top of it in coffee flavored chocolate letters."  
"I love you. That sounds absolutely perfect, Rick."  
He grinned. "It is perfect! We only have to find a bakery now. Wait, actually, I know a lovely little bakery. One of mom's friends runs it. She's a lovely older woman and she makes great cakes."  
"Good idea. We should definitely go and pay her a visit. We could do that before we meet Alana at home tomorrow."  
"Yes. Think you can leave work ten minutes early?"  
"Sure. We will leave at half past four. The boys will cover for me."  
Rick chuckled. "Don't they always?"  
"Oh, I just had another idea. It might be sappy, but how about we have like a couple of white marzipan roses on the cake as well?"  
"Sounds like heaven, but how about white chocolate instead of marzipan?"  
Kate nodded with a big grin. "Perfect. I love white chocolate."  
"I know." He kissed her softly. "A round vanilla cake, covered in cream marzipan with a small purple marzipan band with cream colored pearls, little white chocolate roses, two marzipan figures that look like us on top along with 'always' in coffee flavored chocolate letters."  
Kate laid her head down on his shoulder and kissed his shoulder. "It's perfect."  
"Just like my wife-to-be."  
Kate blushed lightly. "How many layers shall it have?"  
"Um ... that's actually a good question, my love."  
"That's why I'm asking."  
"Well, the Old Haunt doesn't fit more than 70 guests. So we will need a cake for 70 people. I don't know, four or five layers?"  
Kate bit her lip and thought for a moment. "It depends on how big the diameter if the cake shall be."  
"Right. So if we have a cake with the diameter of around 26cm that will make like 16 pieces."  
"And the layers will get smaller. So we will need five layers. It's better if we have some cake over. I'm sure our friends will take some home."  
"Lanie?"  
Kate smiled. "Yes, definitely Lanie."  
"Okay. We will visit my mom's friend at her bakery tomorrow and ask her if she can make our wedding cake."  
"We will do that." She smiled and turned around so she lay on top of him. "And now, how about we concentrate on some other things?" she whispered against his lips and began kissing him.  
"I think I can manage a change of theme," he said and his hands began to wander. "We will make a cute couple at our wedding."  
She silenced him with a kiss as his hands found her butt. She smiled and let her hands wander, too.  
"I know that you'll look beautiful."  
She rolled her eyes. "Stop talking, Castle."  
"Or what?" he teased.  
Her hand wandered in between his legs and he swallowed.  
"I'll shut up now," he whispered.

* * *

***Update tomorrow***


End file.
